Calor
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot:Kyutters: En una tarde calor infernal, Kyle se reúne con Butters en la casa de éste último para terminar un proyecto escolar... O al menos eso era lo que se pensaba que iban a hacer. :Lime:


_**¡Hola a todos!, ¿cómo están? Aquí VicPin reportándose desde la infernal Mérida (¡carajo, hace un puto calor!). Bueno, el siguiente fic, un Kyutters, es de humor burdo, una especie de alegoría al calor que se está sintiendo aquí en estos momentos (un calor vil hijo de puta, pero bueno).**_

_**Sin más qué decirles, excepto que los personajes de South Park son propiedad de Trey y de Matt, aquí les dejo con este oneshot que de seguro les gustará.**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Calor.**

- ¡Pero qué puto calor hace, carajo! – exclamó Kyle Broflovski, de 16 años, mientras sacaba de su lócker sus libros para la siguiente clase.

Era una tarde de verano en South Park; la temperatura en el pueblo había llegado a u máximo histórico, prácticamente los 38° Celcius, traducido a un Sol asesino causante de cáncer en la piel, a sudar como un refresco recién salido del refrigerador, a las ganas monstruosas de beberse todo el agua de los ríos y a caminar desnudo por la casa.

- Dan ganas de desnudarse, ¿no creen? – comentó Kenny.

- No, gracias – añadió Stan -. No quiero tener problemas.

- No estoy diciendo que lo vayamos a hacer, viejo. Es sólo una sugerencia.

- La cual nos puede traer problemas.

- ¡Mierda con este calor! – añadió Cartman - ¡Carajo!

Todos los estudiantes llevaban en ese momento bermudas, sandalias, camisetas de manga corta, blusas de tirante o de manga corta. Incluso algunos llegaron con botellas de agua para aguantar la jornada, tal y como era el caso de Butters, quien llevaba tres botellas de agua en su mochila.

- ¡Ho-hola, chicos! – les saludó.

- ¿Qué hay, Butters? – le devolvió el saludo Kenny.

- ¿Qué quieres, marica? – replicó Cartman, quien recibió un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Kyle exclamándole:

- ¡Cállate, culón!

- ¡Hey, ¿qué coño te hice, judío?!

- ¡Argh, ahí vamos de nuevo! – exclamó Stan.

El gordo y el judío empezaron a pelearse, pero fueron interrumpidos por Butters, quien le preguntó a Kyle:

- Kyle, ¿voy a tu casa o tú vas a la mía?

Broflovski, al acordarse de que tenía un trabajo en equipo con el rubio para la clase de Biología, le contestó:

- Mejor iré a la tuya. ¿Te parece?

- O-ok… ¿A las cuatro?

- A las cuatro me parece bien.

- Vale. ¡N-nos vemos!

Dicho eso, el pequeño rubio se retiró mientras que Kenny, con cierta curiosidad, le preguntó a Kyle:

- ¿Cómo van con el proyecto?

- Bastante bien – replicó el pelirrojo -. Hoy lo terminaremos.

- ¡Eso es genial!

- La verdad que sí…

Miró de reojo al rubio menor, quien había saludado a Pip y a Bradley, sus amigos. El Stotch, al parecer sintiendo aquella mirada, se volvió discretamente. El contacto visual entre ambos parecía nimio, pero para ellos significaba muchas cosas.

_**&%&%&**_

Kyle tocó el timbre de la puerta de los Stotch. Por suerte, el que le abrió la puerta fue el mismo Butters, quien le saludó:

- ¡Ho-hola, Kyle! ¡Pasa!

Broflovski entró a la casa y asentó su mochila en el sofá mientras que Butters se dirigía hacia la cocina comentándole:

- Estaba preparando limonada cuando llegaste. ¡Uff! ¡Con este calor sí que antoja una!

- ¿Y tus papás? – inquirió el judío mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

- Se fueron de viaje y no regresarán hasta el lunes temprano.

- ¡Qué bueno! Así podrás salir a donde quieras.

Butters sirvió en dos vasos la limonada y los llevó a la mesa. Se sentó al lado de Kyle y, de forma juguetona, se quitó la sandalia y empezó a acariciar con la punta del pie la pierna del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué paso es el que haremos para el proyecto, Kyle?

El pie suave de Butters provocaba en Kyle toda una reacción en cadena, por no decir que lo excitaba.

Butters sonrió satisfecho al ver a Kyle sonrojarse, por lo que se levantó y se sentó encima de él frente a frente; con un suave meneo de caderas, el rubio se abrazó al pelirrojo y murmuró:

- ¿La cama o aquí mismo?

Kyle tomó a Butters de las caderas y, mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora, le contestó:

- ¿Aguantará esa mesa el peso de dos?

Un beso acompañado de atrevidas caricias siguieron en el acto. Recostándose encima de la mesa, los muchachos se despojaron mutuamente de su ropa; completamente desnudos, Kyle se avino a besar a Butters en los labios mientras friccionaba su miembro con el del rubio, quien rodeó con sus piernas las caderas.

- Me gusta hacer esto contigo – confesó el rubio mientras unía su frente con la de Kyle -. Me gusta ser tuyo.

- Me gusta tenerte – le replicó el pelirrojo -… Solo para mí.

Butters empujó un poco a Kyle para después intercambiar lugar; estando en posición dominante, acarició el torso de su pareja mientras meneaba sus caderas con lentitud.

- Es mi turno de ser el hombre – comentó.

- Entonces no te demores…

- Butters – interrumpió una voz -, ya lle- ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!

El pelirrojo y el rubio detuvieron su juego y se volvieron abruptamente hacia la entrada de la cocina. Ahí, de pie y con el rostro marcado por la sorpresa, estaba Trent Boyett, el primo hermano del Stotch y el bully de la preparatoria; a su lado estaba Kenny, quien parecía haber muerto de la impresión.

Kyle y Butters se alejaron inmediatamente y empezaron a vestirse con toda la pena del mundo al verse descubiertos por quienes no se habían imaginado mientras que Boyett inquiría enojado y sorprendido:

- ¡¿Se puede sabe qué carajo estaban los dos a punto de hacer encima de la mesa de la cocina?!

- Ehmmm… B-bueno – habló Kyle -… Ahmmm…

Trent demandó silencio con un gesto y continuó:

- No me lo digan. No quiero ni saberlo.

- Trent… - intentó hablar Butters.

- Si van a follar, para eso está la cama, así que váyanse arriba a hacer sus cochinadas.

Butters y Kyle, un tanto sorprendidos, se tomaron de las manos y subieron a la planta alta mientras que Trent, volviéndose hacia Kenny, le dijo:

- Y tú, cabrón, será mejor que te largues… ¿Kenny?

El aludido cayó al suelo, lo que alarmó a Trent.

Llevando un par de dedos al cuello, se dio cuenta de que no había pulso. En pocas palabras…

- ¡Mierda! ¡Han matado a Kenny de la impresión esos dos!

- ¡SOMOS UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA! – replicó Kyle desde la habitación de Butters.


End file.
